FOR YOU KrAy
by YuKey1721
Summary: Setelah berpisah cukup lama, akhirnya dia kembali. Puisi-puisi itu kini tak sia-sia lagi... Kris/Lay Fanfiction, Angst/Romance, Drabble


_Title: __**FOR YOU**_

_Author: __**Yuka Yuki**_

_Genre: __**romance, little angst, songfic?**_

_Length: __**drabble?**_

_Cast: __**Kris; Lay EXO M**_

_Notes__**: ini… hanya sepenggal pikiran gaje setelah dengerin lagu lamanya Jikustik yang Puisi… hahahha! Mohon RCL, mianhae tidak memuaskan… mohon jangan bash cast-nya, silakan bash saya saja, hehe~**_

**FOR YOU**

Pena menari di atas sebuah kertas. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak lihai menorehkan tinta lewat benda panjang bernama pena itu. Tak jemu dia menulis. Menulis untuk orang yang dia cintai. Orang yang akan kembali padanya… orang yang memang harus kembali padanya.

_Aku yang pernah engkau kuatkan_

_Aku yang pernah kau bangkitkan_

_Aku yang pernah kau beri rasa_

Ia ingat…

Saat itu usianya masih 10 tahun. Saat dia menangis di bawah sebuah pohon cherry di taman sekolahnya. Saat air matanya tiba-tiba turun, meski dicegahnya. Wajahnya memerah, hidungnya lumer dengan ingus dan bibir merah penuhnya bergetar menahan isakan yang keluar. Buku tulis yang sudah sobek itu hanya tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Sudah basah oleh air… sudah sobek… sudah hancur.

Sebuah puisi.

Puisi yang ia susun. Ia gali. Ia tulis selama tiga hari tiga malam hanya untuk ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Selain sebagai tugas sekolah… dia ingin mempersembahkan puisi itu untuk ayahnya… karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tangisannya mengeras saat mengingat apa yang baru saja teman-temannya lakukan padanya. Menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, merobek buku tugasnya, lalu memasukkannya ke ember berisi air…

Kenapa… dia lemah sekali?

Matanya yang masih berair menangkap sebuah objek. Sebuah kain berwarna ungu terulur di depan wajahnya, bersama dengan sebuah uluran tangan putih yang sangat cantik. Kris menyeka air matanya lalu menatap ke atas melihat seorang anak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis… masih ada aku…"

Saat mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari sekolah adalah saat yang paling Kris suka. Saat tawa renyah lelaki di sampingnya meledak begitu saja tanpa alasan, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ikut tertawa juga. Seragam SMA yang selalu terpajang rapi di tubuh mereka akan sedikit kusut jika mereka sudah bercanda, tertawa, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Melakukan hal yang selalu membuat Kris merasakan sesuatu… sesuatu yang indah.

"Heh Lay…" panggil Kris saat mereka berbaring di hamparan rumput taman kota yang telah menjadi tempat keramat bagi dua orang itu sejak SMP.

Lelaki bernama Lay itu hanya ber'hmm' ria sembari masih memandang langit sore yang membiru. Matahari rupanya sudha kehilangan energy hari ini. Lihat saja, dia sudah menguap dan sinarnya meredup, membuat beberapa paduan warna yang sangat indah di hadapan dua insan itu.

"Apa kita akan selalu bersama?" tanya Kris pada Lay.

Lay mengedipkan matanya sekali lalu menoleh pada Kris. Lekukan wajahnya yang sempurna membuat Lay tak henti-hentinya bernyanyi dalam hati melihat pahatan dan ukiran indah malaikat Tuhan yang ia nikmati sore itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris menghela nafas, "Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?" senyum terkembang di bibir Lay.

"Tidak… aku janji. Oh ya, semangat untuk besok ya? Aku yakin puisimu yang terbaik!" Kris tersenyum dengan manis menoleh pada Lay.

_Saat ku terjaga_

_Hingga ku terlelap nanti_

_Selama itu aku akan selalu mengingatmu_

"Terima kasih Lay…" saat itu juga, mata Kris tertutup. Begitu pula dengan Lay. Dua onggok daging bernyawa itu menghadap satu sama lain ditemani belaian halus angin sore.

_Kapan lagi kutulis untukmu_

_Tulisan-tulisan indahku yang dulu_

_Pernah warnai dunia_

_Puisi terindah ku hanya untukmu_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris saat Lay masih serius membaca untaian kata yang tertuang dalam kertas putih itu. Alisnya mengerut tanda berpikir membuat Kris sedikit cemas dengan karyanya.

Aroma air bekas hujan di pagi hari adalah hal yang paling disukai Lay. Saat itu mereka duduk di kursi kampus yang cukup basah karena air. Lay membaca setiap detil kata yang Kris gunakan untuk melukiskan perasaan dan maksudnya… dalam sebuah puisi.

Lay menatap Kris tiba-tiba, "Kris… INI SEMPURNA! Astaga… setiap untaian katanya, setiap frasa yang kau gunakan, diksi yang mantap. Aahhh~ aku juga mau dibuatkan puisi cinta seperti ini… hehe…" Lay tertawa renyah memandang Kris yang tersenyum padanya penuh arti.

Kris lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas hitamnya. Sebuah buku catatan tebal yang penuh dengan kertas, "Aku ingin kau membaca semua puisi ini…" katanya lalu memberikannya pada Lay.

Lay membulatkan matanya sambil mengambil semua buah karya Kris itu dan menggenggamnya, "Ini puisi-puisi cintamu?" tanyanya. Kris mengangguk tersenyum.

"Sejak kita kelas 6 SD…" kata Kris. Lay tersenyum, "Siapa orang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta seperti ini? Hahahah…"

"Itu rahasia… nanti juga kau tahu…" jawab Kris.

**Jika kau tahu… itu bukan menjadi rahasia lagi.**

Orang itu harusnya kembali padanya! Orang itu harusnya kembali… Kris masih menulis dalam kamarnya. Tentang Lay… tentang senyumnya… tawanya, matanya, hidungnya, wajahnya… bibirnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya. Sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bersama… dalam suatu hubungan, Kris tidak pernah mau melepas Lay. Tidak akan pernah melepasnya…

Sudah 3 tahun…

Sejak Lay pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam dunianya… dalam kesepian. Hanya terus berkutat dengan pena dan kertas. Piala-piala di sepanjang lemari kamarnya tak berarti lagi tanpa Lay di sisinya. Bahkan buku catatan semasa mereka kuliah pun bertambah tebal seiring banyaknya puisi yang Kris tulis tentang Lay. Semuanya tentang orang itu…

Orang yang harusnya tidak pergi. Orang harusnya ada di sisinya saat ini… saat dia sendirian seperti ini. Mana kehangatan yang dia harusnya berikan? Kris tidak tahu…

_Mungkinkah kau kan kembali lagi_

_Menemaniku menulis lagi_

_Kita arungi bersama_

_Puisi terindahku hanya untukmu_

Seandainya Lay tahu… puisi-puisi cinta yang Kris ciptakan itu memang untuknya. Memang melukiskan dirinya. Semua yang ada padanya…

**_YOU_**

_It seems like past years I saw you…_

_With those eyes and that smile…_

_Your dimple that always be there, no matter what…_

_There's nothing I want, but you…_

_I want you be here… sit beside me,_

_Talk to me,_

_Tell me anything,_

_Laugh with me,_

_Stare the moon smile with us, with me…_

_Will you hear me, dear?_

_Will you see me, honey?_

_Everything that I always do. Everything that I always say…_

_Will you back to me?_

Kris menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Matanya melayang ke arah pintu. Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kamarnya menjatuhkan koper yang dari tadi dia bawa, sedikit berlari lalu langsung menubruk tubuh Kris yang masih terduduk di kursi belajarnya.

Dia kembali…

_Softness of your skin touches mine_

_Your fragile body's pressing me_

_Your soft sobs heard by my ears_

_Your scent… your sweet scent_

_Your voice… your fluff voice_

Kris mempererat pelukannya pada orang di depannya ini. Mendekap lelaki itu penuh kehangatan, penuh kerinduan… penuh cinta. Lelaki di depannya hanya terus terisak. Terisak sambil menggumam bahwa dia minta maaf. Bahwa dia telah meninggalkan Kris tanpa pamit. Saat dia harus mengejar pendidikannya di Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan Kris… bahwa dia sekarang sudah ada di sini. Ada di pelukan orang yang dia rindukan… orang yang sangat dia cintai.

_"Don't leave me anymore…"_

_"I'll never leave you… anymore."_

_I know you won't lie baby…_

_I know you won't go…_

_Cause I'll never let you go…_

Kris menyatukan dahi mereka dan saling berbisik. Saling mengungkap kerinduan. Kris percaya… percaya bahwa Lay adalah yang dia butuhkan. Mereka akan bahagia… dan Lay akan ada di sisinya, menemaninya, tertawa bersamanya… dia tidak bohong. Dia percaya… Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, dan Kris kembali menyatukan dahi mereka. Lay berbisik pelan nyaris mendesah,

_"I love you… I just love you Kris…"_

_"And that's why I love you Lay… I love you…"_

*END*

Haaaaahhhhh akhirnya selesai. Satu buah shortfic yang sangat eeuuummm…. Saya tidak tahu genrenya apa… romance mungkin? Hahahha… oh ya, puisi yang judulnya YOU itu buatan saya lho~ hahahahahahh! Maaf untuk grammar yang kurang, kurang feel juga kali hahahha! Mian… mohon RCL! AYO AYO RCL!


End file.
